1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treating ischemia-reperfusion injuries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ischemia-reperfusion injury is a common clinical problem, whether resulting from spontaneous events (such as heart attack and stroke) or induced artificially during surgery and organ transplantation. Standard declotting and antiplatelet treatments as part of the reperfusion procedure aim to save the life of the patient, but do not address the debilitating tissue/organ damage caused by ischemia and/or reperfusion. Ischemia-reperfusion injuries are the leading cause of morbidity and mortality after such events.
Therefore, a need exists for treatments for ischemia-reperfusion injuries.